Hope Returns to Hart
by TealFox
Summary: The Lost Soul Of Time SAGA Story # 1. Anima O'r Amser who is she? How did she came here? Is she a time lady? And will she satay?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What the storm save: Flashbacks

Three children running down a vibrate red hill and under an bright orange sky. One girl and tow boys. Vita,the girl, she had bight violet eyes, red brown hair that was pin up by a golden clip, pale skin, and a small fragile figure. Koschei, one of the boys, had a bowl cut dark hair, green eyes, chubby face, white skin and short stack figure. Theta, the other boy, was a bit taller with flappy light brown hair, also pale skin, and dark eyes. Both boys wearing similar robes of deep red and gold stitching and the little girl wore a wine violet toga-like dress with golden clips to match her hair's. The fashion of Gallifray was indeed beautiful.

Sadly this was the last time that the children will see each other for a long time, maybe forever. That day the children played all day long nonstop. By the time the sun was setting Koschei had to go inside to his home but Vita and Theta stud behind.

"Vita! I'm going to miss you so much," said Koschei

"And so am I Koschei!" They both gave each other a hug of goodbye and Koschei was off leaving Theta and Vita.

The moment that Koschei was away, Theta taped Vita's shoulder to get her attention.

"Um, Vita I want to give you something, for you to remember me" he said nervously. He took out a small box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a small neckless with an engraving saying 'not even the strongest storm can tore us apart, we'll remember each other for eternity'

"I hope that we see each other again, someday" he smiled and so did she and he moved around so he can put the neckless on her

"wow, is so beautiful! Thank you Theta. I'll never forget you, never" she gave him a big hug an so they went of. Theta and Koschei went to study in the academy and she went to her people. She was not quite a time lord herself

~ΘΣ~

I fell through time.

Escape the war.

Imprison

Waited for hundreds of years and now the time has come.

~ΘΣ~

A woman held hostage a young blond girl with an alien arm, two men standing in front of them. The woman extended her arm to the side with the girl still trap on her claws and stepping in to some sort of board

"Wile I ride this board over the crust of the inferno all the way to freedom" the woman said "surfs up!"

Then all of the panels on the console started up and the rift opened and the panel in front of the woman opened oozing with golden light shining over them. The woman wide eye and the girl turn her head

"Of corse opening the rift you'll pull the ship apart" said the man with a leather jacket.

"So sue" the woman replied

"Is not any old power sores" he continued "it's the TARDIS, my TARDIS. The best ship in the universe"

"It'll make wonderful scrap" she snap

"What's the light?" The girl asked

The man smirked a little and responded

"The hart of the TARDIS. This ship is alive you've open it's soul"

The woman looked deeply into the now almost blinding light and said "It's so bright"

"Look at it Margaret"

"Beautiful"

"Look inside, Blond Fldfoch, look at the light"

The woman's grip on the girl' neck loosened and she ran to the other man standing near. Margaret, the woman, continued to stare at the light after a few moments she smiled.

"Thank you" the light grew brighter and brighter to the point that nothing was visible then two figures appeared on the floor. One the skin of Margaret and the other was another young petite girl in torun dirty robes, wavy hair, and lightly tan skin. Sparks flew, the man in the jacket ran to the console in the middle of the room

"Stay there close your eyes" he yelled and pressed buttons to shut the panel close "come on Jack!" he addressed the other man "Shut them all down, shut down!" Jack ran and flip some switches

"Rose, that panel over there turn all the switches to the right" Rose came to it and did as so. The rift closed with a loud thunder outside the TARDIS.

The man stud aside from the console "Nicely done thank you all" he thanked

"What happened to Margaret? And who is she?" Rose ask.

"Must got burned up. Carry on her pun death sentence" Jack said " but her, well her..." he smirk a little "she is really cute"

"Is she alive? Is she even human?" Rose asked frowning.

The other man pointed at Jack "you stop it" Jack rose his hands in defence "but I don't she's dead"

"Who?" Rose asked

"Both of them, she looked into the hart of the TARDIS, Even I don't know how how strong that is the ship is telepathic, like I told you Rose. It gets inside your head and translates alien languages and maybe the raw energy can translates all sots of thoughts"

All squat down around the two figures in the floor. The man reached to the skin and picked up an egg with sort tentacles coming out from the top "there she is" the man said

"She's an egg" Rose stated

"Regressed to a child" he responded

"She's an egg" Jack then restated

"She can start again live live a life from scratch, if we take her to her home give her to a different family tell them to bring her up properly she might be all right" he said

"Or she might be worse" Jack said

"That's her choice"

"She's an egg!" Rose said once more

She's an egg" the man finally agreed.

"Ok that takes care of that but what about her?" Rose nodded towards the other girl.

"Well she came out of the soul of the TARDIS or maybe she came from inside the rift and and pull herself out using the TARDIS as a doorway, judging by her robes she's been there's for a long time" he said looking over her he kneeled brushing away some hair from her face. He couldn't shake the filling that there is something familiar in this girl but he couldn't locate what. Has he sean this girl before? "Jack help me move her to the sit"

"Ay sir" Jack smiles and pick the girl up and lied her gently on the sit. The other man came over with a blanket.

"Is anything missing?" Jack ask looking at Rose

"Oh my god, Micky!" Rose ran to the door and got out of the TARDIS.

"Dose she always do that?" Jack asked

"Sometimes." He answered wile he put the blanket over the girl he brushed her hair completely out of her face and gasp to at the sight of the seal on the dress's clip, the engraving on her armlets and her neckless she was wearing.

"But that's impossible!" He whispered. "She can't be...alive." He was stunned

"What! What is it?" Jack asked. The girl stared to wake up. The girl opened her eyes slowly to reveal a pair of two vibrate violet eyes "w-what, were a-am I?" She ask, her voice was broken almost a whisper "we, I...I have to...to get out the rift, the rift! Help me!" She tried to stand up but fell right to the man's arms.

"My my planet! My planet is burning please help me, oh my people, the war! I need to stop it, please help! I-I need to save it, save my planet! Save my beloved Gallifrey!" she shouted and the man looked at her wide eyed in complete in shock of what the girl said. She fell in to her knees sobbing and mumbling. He kneeled next to her taking her in his arms to comfort, himself completely in shock. He couldn't believe what was happening he knew who she was. He knew exactly who this girl was.

"Shhh. Is ok you're safe now" he hugged her tightly "I'm the Doctor, and you are safe!"

"Doc-tor? Doctor? Doctor...who?"

"Ha! yea, that's a question" Jack snorted

"The Doctor" the Doctor smiled, "just the Doctor. You are fine now, the war...is over."

"The war...over? Is...is o-ve..." Then she fainted

"Is she ok?" Asked Jack

"Yes she's just tiered" the doctor said "she'll be ok" he picked her up and sat her back in the chair when Rose came inside the TARDIS. The doctor move to the console acting like nothing had happened "We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's all right. "

"Yeah, fine." Rose responed

"How's Mickey?"

"He's okay. He's gone."

"Do you want to go and find him? We'll wait."

"No need. He deserves better."

"Off we go, then. Always moving on"

"Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now you don't often get to say that." Jack joked.

"We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance." The doctor explained.

"that's nice." Rose said " and what about her?"

He looked at her with hopeful eyes "I don't know. Well wait till she's awake, in the mean time we'll just do as we do" he pulled a liver "carry on" .

AN: how did you like it? This is my first FanFic so be easy on me please! I'll be up-dating this story every weekend and maybe a bonus chapter on Wednesday


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Bad Wolf: I Remember you

The doctor finds himself in a small spinning room "What is it? What's happening?" He shouts. He bangs at the walls of the room, opens the door and falls face first to the floor.

"Oh, my God! I don't believe it! Why'd they put you in there?" A girl ran to him and help him up, "they never said you were coming."

"What happened? I was-" the doctor was clearly dizzy.

"Careful now." He fell out of her grip and fell once more, "oh! Oh, mind yourself! Oh, that's the transmat. It scrambles your head." She helped him once more as she continued helping him, "I was sick for days. All right? So, what's your name then, sweetheart?" The girl asks. The Doctor still is very unsteady.

"The Doctor, I think. I was, er. I don't know, what happened? How" he asks

"you got chosen."

"Chosen for what?"

"You're a housemate. You're in the house. Isn't that brilliant?!"

Over by screen with a eye on it, a young man and woman standing by the sofa annoyed

"that's not fair" he wined "we've got eviction in five minutes! I've been here for all nine weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning, and then he comes swanning in."A dark-skinned lady came in

"if they keep changing the rules, I'm going to protest, I am. You watch me, I'm going to paint the walls." She worn the others. Over the intercom they heard a woman

"would the Doctor please come to the Diary Room?"

The Doctor goes through a door with the same eye on it and sits in the chair. The voice spoke again

"You are live on channel forty four thousand. Please do not swear."

"You have got to be kidding." The doctor shouted

~ΘΣ~

The Doctor is checking his surroundings with the sonic screwdriver trying to open any doors

"I can't open it." He said. Sonicing the door walking away

"It's got a deadlock seal, ever since Big Brother five hundred and four when they all walked out. You must remember that." She said it like it was obvious. He ignored he thin ask

"What about this?" He point at an alcove with a picture in it sonicing it also.

"Oh, that's exoglass. You'd need a nuclear bomb to get through." Her voice sound like it was old news.

"Don't tempt me." He really wasn't kidding he wanted to get out of there.

"I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must've been watching. Do people like me? Lynda. Lynda with a Y, not Linda with an I. She got forcibly evicted because she damaged the camera. Am I popular?"

"I don't remember." The doctor answer back.

"Oh, but does that mean I'm nothing? Some people get this far just because they're insignificant. Doesn't anybody notice me?" She seems worried now.

"No, you're, you're nice. You're sweet. Everybody thinks you're sweet." He quickly said.

"Oh, is that right? Is that what I am? Oh, no one's ever told me that before. Am I sweet? Really?" She said in relief.

"Yeah. Dead sweet." The doctor reply with a grin.

"Thank you."

"It's a wall." He said changing the subject "Isn't there supposed to be a garden out there or something?"

"Don't be daft. No one's got a garden anymore. Who's got a garden? Don't tell me you've got a garden." She said in muse.

"No, I've just got the Tardis." He turn around suddenly "I remember." the doctor said

"That's the amnesia! So what happened? Where did they get you?" She curiously said

"We'd just left Raxacoriofallapatorius. Then we went to Kyoto. That's right, Japan in 1336, and we only just escaped. We were together, we were laughing, and then there was this light. This white light coming through the walls, and then. And then I woke up here." He said but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had forgotten something else, something very important. He couldn't put a finger on it.

'Yeah, that's the transmat beam. That's how they pick the housemates." She toke him out of his thoughts realizing that she was still there.

"Oh, Lynda with a Y. Sweet little Lynda. It's worse than that. I'm not just a passing traveller. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship. That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which means this isn't just a game. There's something else going on." The doctor walks to a glass wall, which has a camera.

"Well, here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out. I'm going to find my friends, and then I'm going to find you."

~ΘΣ~

Inside the TARDIS on the sick bay lied a small redhead girl. She hasn't woken up since she fainted. Until now, she started to roll around and falter her eyes to adjust to the light of the room. After a moment she slowly sat up a looked around, bo one was there.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Er hello?" Her voice was a little rough but there was no response. Everything was quiet, to quiet.

She sledded to a siting position and she carefully stepped out of the bed. Her steps were unstable, she can't remember the last time she walk. All those years floating in an endless coma. Actually she doesn't know how long she was in the rift alone trapped. Her feet remember perfectly how to walk, one I front of the other slowly so she won't fall. She opens the door and walks the long corridors, going through door and steps, she could be in a labyrinth.

~ΘΣ~

"Doctor, they said all the housemates must gather on the sofa. You've got to." Lynda said.

"I'm busy getting out, thanks." He said irritated sonicing once more the walls.

"But if you don't obey, then all the housemates get punished."

"Well, maybe I'll be voted out, then." The doctor sat down I'm annoyance next to Crosbie.

"How stupid are you? You've only just joined, you're not eligible." Strood said.

"Don't try anything clever or we all get it in the neck." She said fainally then another voice filled the room once more.

"Big Brother House this is, Davina Droid. Crosbie, Lynda and Strood, you have all been nominated for eviction. And the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is" there was a long pause till the name was called. Everyone's faces had worried eyes, excepts the doctor that moved his head mockingly.

"Crosbie!" The Doctor leans back on the sofa, bored and annoyed.  
Lynda turned to the other girl in an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry! Oh, I'm sorry! Sorry!"

"Oh, it should've been me." Strood said half religed and half worried "Oh, that's not fair, Crosbie love."

"Crosbie, you have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're going to get you." Davina said in a playful tone.

"I won't forget you." Lynda was looking as if she was about to cry for some reason.

"I'm sorry I stole your soap." Crosbie said to Lynda.  
"I don't mind, honestly."

"Thanks for the food. You're a smashing cook. Bless you." Strood complemented her.

"Crosbie, please leave the Big Brother House." Davina said a door to a short white corridor opens, with another door at the far end.  
"Bye, then. Bye, Lynda."

"Bye." Crosbie and Lynda make an arch, and Crosbie walks through  
"I don't believe it. Crosbie." Lynda starts to sob.

"It's only a game show. She'll make a fortune on the outside. Sell her story, release a record, fitness video, all of that. she'll be laughing." Still annoyed.

"What do you mean, on the outside?" Said Lynda

"Here we go." Strood said. Lynda and Strood run back to the sofa to watch Crosbie on the screen.

"What are they waiting for? Why don't they just let her go?" The doctor shouted at the telly.

"Stop it, it's not funny." Lynda said with a shushing him.

"Eviction in five, four, three, two, one." The voice of Davina counted and a beam comes down from the ceiling and hits Crosbie, and she vanishes with a puff of smoke.

"What was that?" The doctor said in alarm.

"Disintegrator beam." Strood said in fear of it.

"She's been evicted. From life." Lynda said.

"Are you insane? You just step right into the disintegrator? Is it that important, getting your face on the telly? Is it worth dying for?" The doctor said rushing his words each time.

"You're talking like we've got a choice!"

"But I thought you had to apply."

"Don't be so stupid. That's how they played it centuries back." Strood interrupted the doctor

"You get chosen whether you like it or not. Everyone on Earth is a potential contestant. The transmat beam picks you out at random. And it's non stop. There are sixty Big Brother houses running all at once." Lynda explained

"How many? Sixty?" The Doctor asked, this was bad really bad Rose could be in one of them Jack to but there some thing that he still forgetting something highly of his importance but he can't put his finger on it for some reason it hurt his chest but he still couldn't remember what it was.

"They've had to cut back. It's not what it was." Strood said

"It's a charnel house! What about the winners? What do they get?" The doctor asked

"They get to live." Lynda replayed

"Is that it?"

"Well, isn't that enough?"

"Rose is out there." The doctor wanted to say some one else, it wasn't jack, but some one, his memory was not working correctly, "She got caught in the transmat. She's a contestant. Time I got out. That other contestant, er, Linda with an I. She was forcibly evicted for what? " he continued

"Damage to property." She said curiously.

"What, like this?" The Doctor sonics the camera into oblivion.

~ΣΘ~

Back in the tardis, the small girl. was still wondering around the corridors. This place is extremely large but the air had a familiar feeling like she been here before or something. She passes by doors and climes stairs most of them are in a helix and it looks like is coral theme she likes the place.

She passes by a door that gives her reflection. She was filthy, her hair was all over, and her robes were all torn and discoloured. She had to find a place so she can wash up. She could go back to the sick bay but she wonder off to far that she was not able to go back.

She continues walking and then there was a little girl's laugh and some quick foot steps.

"Hello?" She said "hello I-I'm Anima" she hesitated at her name. The foot steps were fading away and she ran to them tripping and falling to a room full of clothing.

"Oh this will work" Anima said.

~ΣΘ~

The doctor was siting in the middle of the sofa and Davina speaks "The Doctor, you've broken the House Rules. Big Brother has no choice but to evict you." He made a victory movement with his hands "You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're going to get you!" He jumped up out of his sit.

"More like it. Come on, then. Open up!" He said as he run to the door and stop with a hop.

"You're mad! It's like you want to die" Lynda said going after the doctor with Strood on her toes.

"I reckon he's a plant. He was only brought in to stir things up." Strood accuse him.

"The Doctor, please leave the Big Brother house." Davina said as the door opened And the Doctor rushed into the white corridor.

"Come on then, disintegrate me! Come on, what're you waiting for?" The doctor said acting like a child.

"He is, he's mad. He's bonkers" said Lynda.

"Disintegrate me. What are you waiting for?" He continued.

Davina started the countdown "eviction in five, four, three, two, one" then the machine shuts down.

"Ah, ha! I knew it! You see, someone brought me into this game. If they'd wanted me dead, they could've transmatted me into a volcano. They want me alive." He turns around taking his sonic out "maybe security isn't as tight this end. Are you following this? I'm getting out!" He said turning back to the camera.

The Doctor opens the doors and turns around to Lynda

"Come with me. Stay in there, you've got a fifty fifty chance of disintegration. Stay with me, I promise I'll get you out alive. Come on!"

"No, I can't. I can't." She said shaking her head.

"Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, do you think anyone votes for sweet?" The Doctor holds out his hand. Lynda takes it and they run out.

"Hold on. I've been here before. This is Satellite Five." He takes a look around towards another door "No guards. That makes a change. You'd think a big business like Satellite Five would be armed to the teeth" the Doctor opens another door and they go through.

"No one's called it Satellite Five in ages. It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been Satellite Five in about a hundred years."

"A hundred years exactly. It's the year two zero zero one zero zero. I was here before, Floor one three nine. The Satellite was broadcasting news channels back then. Had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy. Gave them a hand, home in time for tea."

"A hundred years ago? What, you were here a hundred years ago?"

"Yep!"

"You're looking good on it."

"I moisturise. Funny sorts of readings. All kinds of energy. The place is humming. It's weird. This goes way beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?"

"I don't know. I think we're the first ever contestants to get outside."

"I had three friends travelling with me. They must've got caught in the same transmat. Where would they be?" He stop to sonic a door to realise that he said three friends, why did he said three?

"I don't know. They could've been allocated anywhere. There's a hundred different games."

"Like what?" He had no time to think about that he needed to get out.

"Well, there's ten floors of Big Brother. There's a different House behind each of those doors. And then beyond that, there's all sorts of shows. It's non stop. There's Call My Bluff, with real guns. Countdown, where you've got thirty seconds to stop the bomb going off. Ground Force, which is a nasty one. You get turned into compost. Er, Wipeout, speaks for itself. Oh, and Stars In Their Eyes. Literally, stars in their eyes. If you don't sing, you get blinded"

"And you watch this stuff?"

"Everyone does. How come you don't?"

"Never paid for my licence."

"Oh, my God! You get executed for that."

"Let them try." He said showing off his sonic.

"You keep saying things that don't make sense. Who are you though, Doctor, really?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, it does to me. I've just put my life in your hands."

"I'm just a traveller, wandering past. Believe it or not, all I'm after is a quiet life."

"So, if we get out of here, what're you going to do? Just wander off again?"

"Fast as I can."

"So, I could come with you?"

"Maybe you could."

"I wouldn't get in the way."

"I wouldn't mind if you did. Not a bad idea, Lynda with a Y. But first of all, we've got to concentrate on the getting out. And to do that, you've got to know your enemy. Who's controlling it? Who's in charge of the satellite now?"

"Hold on" Lynda spots a light breaker and turns it on. A sign lights up 'Bad Wolf Corporation'

"Your lords and masters." The doctor keep staring at the name in disbelief.

~ΣΘ~

Anima looked through all the clothes one by one. Trying them on and being silly with them. She came across some very silly articles. One coat was very colorful with cat print, really who used this coat? Then she picked up a two incredibly long scarfs, one, the so in quote smaller scarf, had a variety of colors and the other was velvet and violet was the longest.

Among others there was a strange umbrella, some fresh celery next to a uniform of cricket, a flute, a cane, some suits that look that They belong to a magician and a small pocket watch.

~ΣΘ~

The Doctor and Lynda entered an observation deck.

"Blimey! I've never seen it for real before. Not from orbit. Planet Earth." Lynda said stepping into a large window.

"What's happened to it?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, it's always been like that Ever since I was born. See that there? That's the Great Atlantic Smog Storm. It's been going twenty years. We get newsflashes telling us when it's safe to breath outside.

"So the population just sits there? Half the world's too fat, and half the world's too thin, and you lot just watch telly?"

"Ten thousand channels, all beaming down from here."

"The Human Race. Brainless sheep being fed on a diet of. Mind you, have they still got that programme where three people have to live with a bear?"

"Oh, Bear With Me. I love that one!"

"And me. The celebrity edition where the bear."He said laughing.

"Got in the bath!" They both said

"But it's all gone wrong." He change the subject "I mean, history's gone wrong again. This should be the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. I don't understand. Last time I was here I put it right."

"No, but that's when it first went wrong. A hundred years ago, like you said. All the news channels, they just shut down overnight."

"But that was me. I did that."

"There was nothing left in their place. No information. The whole planet just froze. The government, the economy, they collapsed. That was the start of it. One hundred years of hell."

"Oh, my. I made this world." Them the door opened up and Jack pop out.

"Hey, handsome. Good to see you? Any sign of Rose?" Jack said walking to the Doctor and Lynda.

"Can't you track her down?" The doctor said wile he examined a computer.

"She must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded." Jack relayed.

"If I can just get inside this computer. She's got to be here somewhere." The Doctor is working on the console Adam used a century before.

"Well, you'd better hurry up. These games don't have a happy ending." Jack worn.

"Do you think I don't know that?" The doctor said. Jack hands over his wrist computer.

"There you go, patch that in. It's programmed to find her."

"Thanks."

"Hey, there." Jack approaches Lynda extending his arm to her.

"Hello." Lynda giggled

"Captain Jack Harkness." He said flashing a flirtatious smile

"Lynda Moss." She grin back.

"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss." Jack wink to her.

"Do you mind flirting outside?" The Doctor blurred out.

"I was just saying hello!" Jack complained

"For you, that's flirting." The doctor complained.

"I'm not complaining." Lynda giggled again.

"Muchas gracias." Jack kissed Lynda's back of the hand.

"It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make sense." The Doctor gives the small computer to Lynda and kicks the console. Jack helps by takes off the front plate.

"This place should be a basic broadcaster, but the systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just television. This station's transmitting something else." The Doctor continued to mess with the console.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulated my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Rose is stuck inside it."

"Found her. Floor four, oh seven."

"Oh, my God, she's with the Anne Droid. You've got to get her out of there." Lynda said And they ran to the lift.

~ΣΘ~

Anima sorted out some cloths for her self. It was a wine coloured long loose shirt, she is so small that the shirt ended just above her knees, it looks more like a dress on her than a shirt, she found a black leather belt, black leggings, and black flats.

Next was her hair, she clipped it up in to an elegant up due. She looked nice, but now she needed to find someone.

~ΣΘ~

They rush out of the lift. Running to find Rose.

"Game Room Six, which one is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Over here!" Lynda half ran to the door.  
"Stand back, let me blast it open." Jack point at the door with his gun. In the corridor they could hear the game continuing.

"You can't. it's made of Hydra combination," the Doctor was sonicing a hand slot for the door to open. "Come on, come on, come on."

The door bust open.

"This game is illegal. I'm telling you to stop!" Rose shouted as Jack, Lynda and the Doctor push them selfs through the door.

"Rose! Stop this game!"

"Rose, you leave this life with nothing." The droid said over the shouting of the Doctor and Jack, "Stop this game!" And "I order you to stop this game!"

"You are the weakest link." She continues.

"Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!" Rose said as she removed herself from the podium. Anne Droid shoots Rose as she runs to the Doctor. There is just a pile of dust left on the floor.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jack said pointing a gun at the manager. Everything else happens in the background as the Doctor kneels over Rose's remains.

"Back off!" Jack continued pointing his gun at everyone.

"I need security and I need it here right now! It's this lot." The manager called in.

"Don't you touch him! Leave him alone!" Jack jelled at the security guard that takes the Doctor's arm.

"Sir, put down the gun or I'll have to shoot." A guard said. Jack force himself out of hid gun. And another guard hold him off.

"You killed her! Your stupid freaking game show killed her." Jack jelled the manager that was terrified.

"Sir, I'm arresting you under Private Legislation Sixteen of the Game Station Syndicate." The guard said to the Doctor.

~ΣΘ~

The building had many twists and turns. Someone can easily get lost in this labyrinth of halls. Anima went up and down stairs and pass by doors. She needed to find someone or at least find an exit but the strange worm feeling was everywhere in this place something about it sim so familiar but she never been here before it was strange.

~ΣΘ~

Jack, the Doctor and Lynda where sited on a bench that was inside a cage and guarded. One of the guards was inside interrogating them.

"Can you tell us how you got on board?"

"Just leave him alone." Lynda protest. The guard looked her way and grip her from her neck.

"I'm asking him. Sir? Can you tell us who you are?" After a wile they took mug shots, front and both profiles. Back in the cell.  
"You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trial. You may not appeal against this sentence. Is that understood?" A guard said out of a scroll, a second guard unlocks the cage to let his colleague out.

The doctor turned to Jack suddenly

"Let's do it." Jack leads the fight out. The two guards are knocked out and Jack reclaims his makeshift gun while the Doctor retrieves his sonic screwdriver and Lynda takes the guard's weapons.

"Floor 500." The Doctor tans to the lift.

~ΣΘ~

She was wondering what it felt for hours. Then at the end of a hall there was a lot of sound, it sounded extremely familiar more then the feeling of the halls.

She reached the end of the hall and found a large console with many buttons, handles and some clocks. Then it hits her. The endless halls, the many rooms and doors, the quantity of stairs, the familiar air. She is in a TARDIS. She ran to one panel that had a screen started typing.

"No! This can't be!" She said in terror starring at the screen.

~ΣΘ~

The lift arrives at floor 500. Jack was the fist on to get out.

"Okay, move away from the desk! Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clear. Stand to the side and stay there." He order pointing his gun at every one and separating them from the monitors.

"Who's in charge of this place?" The Doctor raggedly said. The only things that where making sound was a woman hocked up to wires that mumbled numbers and the computers.

"This Satellite's more than a Game Station. Who killed Rose Tyler? I want an answer!" He said wile taking the gun from Jack pointing at the wired woman

"She can't reply. Don't shoot!" Said a man protectively.

"Oh, don't be so thick. Like I was ever going to shoot." The Doctor through his weapon at the man.

"Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits." He turned to Jack.

"Yes, sir." Jack responded.

"You. What were you saying?" He turn back to the man.

"But I've got your gun." The man said cowedly.

"Okay, so shoot me. Why can't she answer?" The Doctor said irritated.

"She's er. Can I put this down?" The man asked looking at the weapon and back to the Doctor.

"If you want. Just hurry up."

"Thanks." He drop the gun down and wiped his hands like the gun was full of dirt. "Sorry. The Controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain. You're not a member of staff so she doesn't recognise your existence."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old. That's the only life she's ever known."

"Door's sealed. We should be safe for about ten minutes." Jack said from the back of the room.

"Keep an eye on them." The Doctor commanded Jack.

But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the Game Station. I think you're right. I've kept a log. Unauthorised transmats, encrypted signals, it's been going on for years." The man interrupted.

"Show me." The doctor has now his attension. Jack tries to open Archive Six. But a woman shouted

"You're not allowed in there. Archive Six is out of bounds."

"Do I look like an out of bounds sort of guy?" Jack waves his guns up in the air and presides to open the door. Jack goes in and walks up to the Tardis.

~ΣΘ~

Anima was stolen out of her shock when she heard the doors of the TARDIS' to unlock. She quickly ducks and in comes Jack and then she pops up.

"Who are you!" She looked at him carefully then said. "You are not a time lord!"

"Well hello! Welcome to life again. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." He extended a hand to her and she consciously toke it. She had to admit he was really handsome man.

"So would you like telling me your name girly?"

"Your human! I never seen a human before and I'm speaking English to you" she said in awe she had a different accent from him she doesn't know from where though.

Jack smiled at her and got to the screen.

"What the hell?"

~ΣΘ~

"If you're not holding us hostage, then open the door and let us out. The staff are terrified." The woman from before said.

"That's the same staff who execute hundreds of contestants every day." Not really paying attention to her or the wired woman.

"That's not our fault. We're just doing our jobs. " she protested.

"And with that sentence you just lost the right to even talk to me. Now back off!" As soon as he finish his sentence the power drops.

"That's just the solar flares. They interfere with the broadcast signal, so this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal. " the man explained.

"Doctor." The wired woman said.

"Doctor?" The woman spoke again.

"Whatever it is, you can wait." He hushed her.

"I think she wants you." She said ignoring his hush.

"Doctor? Doctor? Where's the Doctor?" The wired woman said in desperate manner.

"I'm here." The doctor got closer to her.

"Can't see. I'm blind. So blind. All my life, blind. All I can see is numbers, but I saw you."

"What do you want?"

Solar flares hiding me. They can't hear me. My masters, they always listen but they can't hear me now the sun, the sun is so bright."

"Who are your masters?"

"They wired my head. The name's forbidden. They control my thoughts. My masters. My masters, I had to be careful. They monitor transmissions but they don't watch the programmes. I could hide you inside the games. Knew that you would find me."

"My friend died inside your games."

"Doesn't matter."

"Don't you dare tell me that."

"They've been hiding. My masters hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth so, so, so many years. Always been there, guiding humanity, hundreds and hundred of years."

"Who are they?"

"They wait and plan and grow in numbers. They're strong now. So strong, my masters."

"Who are they?" Be repeated.

"But speak of you, my masters, they fear the Doctor."

"Tell me, who are they?" The power comes back on and she begin counting again.

"When's the next solar flare?" He asked the man.

"Two years time." He students

"Fat lot of good that is."

"Found the TARDIS and our friend from the dead I think she's awake." Jack said getting out of the room he enter before and behind him was Anima.

"We're not leaving now and who are-" he stopped at mid sentence at the sight of her, how could he forget. That's what it was, what he couldn't remember, how could he allowed himself to do such action. Forgetting she was in the TARDIS, no forgetting that she was ALIVE. How could he forget, it must've been the memory wipe. It had to be.

"No, but the TARDIS worked it out. You'll want to watch this. Lynda, could you stand over there for me please?" Jack pointed at a spot in the back of the room. Taking the Doctor away from his thoughts. He had been starring at Anima for far to long that she bargain to stare back at him in confusion.

The Doctor but it couldn't be him, the Doctor, HER Doctor, is impossible, no he's dead it can not be him he despaired before she was send away in the middle of the fight. Suddenly her neckless felt like it weighs a ton and a pit forms at her stomach, then she gets jacked out of her thoughts by Lynda.

"I just want to go home." She wained.

"It'll only take a second sweet hart. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can." Anima said distracting herself, this was not the time to make sure if he was her doctor, and took Lynda to the spot in the back of the room.

"Everybody watching? Okay. three, two, one." Jack counts down and a beam comes down and Lynda vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"But you killed her!" The Doctor said alarmed.

"Oh, do you think?" Jack said and flicked another switch and another beam brings Lynda back next to the Doctor.

"What the hell was that?" She said.

"It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator, a secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the games. they get transported across space. Doctor, Rose is still alive!" Jack and the Doctor hugged and laugh in relief.

After a moment after the doctor turned to Anima with hopeful eyes this time then looking down at her neckless and remembers the day he gave it to her, all of the polishing and engraving he made he made by hand, and all of the late nights doing it. He looks back to her eyes and

He looked back to Anima's eyes her eyes are watery realising he really was the Doctor the last time they saw each other was at the name ceremony when they graduate from the academies they new each other's new names but they never spoke that day.

"Doctor, I-" she was cut off by the wired woman's voice.

"Doctor. Coordinates five point six point one."

"Don't, the solar flare's gone. They'll hear you." The Doctor worn her.

"Point four three four. No, my masters, no! I defy you! Stigma seven seven" Another thunder like been hits he and disappears in a puff of smoke and a scream.

"They took her." He mumbled. With out looking at Anima he toke her hand in his and give a gentle squeeze and Anima felt that worm feeling again.

"Look, use that. It might contain the final numbers. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions." The man said behind a screen.

"Nice, Thanks. Captain Jack Harkness, by the way." Jack said shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Davitch Pavale." He said nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale." Jack said grinning.

"There's a time and a place." The doctor interrupted irritated.

"Are you saying this entire set up's been a disguise all along?" The woman asked.

It looks like, Is been going way back. Installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a long game, controlling the human race from behind the scenes for generations." Blurred out, her voice was strange to her, a different tone that when she speaks her native language.

"Click on this. The transmat delivers to that point, right on the edge of the solar system." Jack said typing in to the keyboard.

"There's nothing there. " the woman argued.

"It looks like nothing because that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission there's another signal." The doctor said closing in to the computer with Anima still in hand.  
"Doing what?" Davitch asked.

"Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanner. There's something sitting right on top of planet Earth, but it's completely invisible." Anima answered she toke the words out of the Doctor's mouth

"But If I cancel the signal" the Doctor typed with his other hand some commands and a large flying saucer appears on a holo-viewscreen. Then he zooms out to reveal many more. Anima let out a gasp of desperation covering her mouth as a reflex and shaking her head in disbelief.

"That's impossible. I know those ships. They were destroyed." Jack said confused.

"Obviously, they survived." The Doctor said with rage in his voice.

"Who did? Who are they?" Lynda said not catching up to everyone.

"Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them." The Doctor calculated.

"Half a million what?" Davitch asked also confused

"Daleks." Anima and the Doctor said at the same time.

Then the image changed on the view-screen.

"I will talk to the Doctor." A Dalek commanded.

"Oh, will you? That' nice. Hello!" The Doctor said sarcastically.

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"Oh, really? Why's that, then?"

"We have your associate." The screen reviled the blonde headed girl.

"You will obey or She will be exterminated." The Dalek continued.

"No." Everyone turned to the Doctor.

"Explain yourself."

"I said no."

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"It means no."

"But she will be destroyed."

"No!" The doctor said once more anima smiled at that one. He'll never let anyone down.

"Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet and then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!

"But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan."

"Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death. Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I'm coming to get you." The Doctor ends the transmission with his sonic screwdriver.

A/N

Ok, wow that toke a long time. I'm sorry I didn't upload sooner the last to weeks where crazy, but know I'm good, and my time is clear so I can write more often so the next chapter will be up by next weekend.

Also I'll like to thank:

SeleneAlice  
SilverWolf1978  
TheDoctorsImpossibleGirl

For following and favourite my story. I'm so glad that you like it ^^.

And also I'll like to thank:

alexandria

For reviewing my story thanks every one and see ya next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Parting of the ways: Never Again

"We've got incoming!" Jack pulled a lever when the Dalek missiles strike the Tardis, and there is a big fireball in the vacuum of space.

"The extrapolator's working. We've got a fully functional forcefield. Try saying that when you're drunk." Jack joked

"And for my next trick." The doctor pulled another lever and the TARDIS materialised around Rose and the nearest Dalek.

"Hit the deck Rose!" Anima jelled Rose ducked down to Anima that received with open arms and hid behind the console.

"Hi, I'm-" Before she said another word she got interrupted by the Dalek.

"Exterminate!" it said then fires and misses and Jack destroys it with the modified Defabricator.

"Anima" she finally said with a grin Rose smiled back and said.

"Rose, I'm Rose" they both got up and Rose whent directly to the doctor.

"You did it." Rose said hugging the Doctor. He receives her with a grin.

"Feels like I haven't seem you in years." She continued.

"I told you I'd come and get you." The Doctor reaffirmed her.

"Never doubted it."

"I did. You all right?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Not bad, been better." Well actually this is the best he ever felt in years even if the Dalek where outside.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Jack said, you could almost hear a sign in complain in his voice, but It wasn't sure if it was complaint or just his different accent. Who knows.

"Oh, come here!" Rose said extending her arms to Jack.

"I was talking to him." He said with a chuckle and pointed at the Doctor's way, then pick Rose up in a hug.

"Welcome home." He added.

"Oh, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh, you were lucky. That was just a one shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk." He laugh at that.

"You said they were extinct. How comes they're still alive?" Rose asked examining the Dalek.

"One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space." Jack said as he closed up on the Dalek.

"They went off to fight a bigger war." Anima said I a bitter tone moving next to the doctor "The TimeWar"

"I thought that was just a legend." Jack looked at her.

"I was there." She said

"And so was I," the doctor said, "the war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. Our people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing." Anima was holding up tears. In her mind the echoes of the screams, the gunfire, cries of her people, she clinch her fists.

"There's thousands of them now. We could hardly stop one. What're we going to do?" Rose said in worry.

"No good stood round here chin wagging. Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbours." He took Anima's hand and ran out side.

"You can't go out there!" Rose said after them, kind of hurt because he didn't took her hand.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek rays shot at the sight of the doctor but stopped by a forcefield extending out from the Tardis.

"Is that it?" The Doctor bragged, "Useless! Nul points. It's all right, come on out. That forcefield can hold back anything."

"Almost anything." Jack confessed

"Yes, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Thanks." The Doctor scolded.

"Sorry." He said.

"Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld?" The doctor started, "The Oncoming Storm." He paused, "You might've removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?"

"They survived through me." The lights come up to reveal a large apparatus, which looked as an exploded giant Dalek casing, and a repugnant one-eyed mutant was in display for everyone to see it sitting there as if on its throne.

Anima took a sharp breath and said.

"Rose, Captain, this is the Emperor of the Daleks." He was the one that eliminated her people and made that her transportation back fired.

"You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."

"Destroyed! How clou-"

"I get it." The Doctor interrupted Anima and save her from a rampage aha was about to begin, she was no in shape for it, not yet.

"Do not interrupt."

"Do not interrupt."

"Do not interrupt." Three different Dalek jailed next to them.

"I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor, and this is Anima and if there's one thing we can do, it's talk! We've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping us. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you!" His eyes where daggers. Then he looked at Anima with a smile and turned back to the emperor. "Okey doke. So, where were we?"

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."

"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead." Anima said in disgust.

"That makes them half human." Rose questioned.

"Those words are blasphemy." The Emperor said

"Do not blaspheme."

"Do not blaspheme."

"Do not blaspheme." The three Dalek said again.

"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek." The emperor continued.

"Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" The doctor asked.

"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!"

"Worship him. Worship him. Worship him."

"They're insane. Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad." Anima said, and she knows first hand of what she's talking about.

"But it's worse than that." The Doctor continued, "Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own that makes them more deadly than ever." He squeezed Anima's hand and tugged her to the TARDIS. "We're going."

"You may not leave my presence." The emperor argued.

"Stay where you are."

"Exterminate!" The Doctor, Anima, Rose and Jack go back inside the TARDIS wile the Daleks start shooting at the forcefield again.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" They continued.

~ΘΣ~

Back at the game station the TARDIS materialises and the doctor rushes out with Anima at his trail.

"Turn everything up. All transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!"

"What does this do?"Pavale said.

"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?" Anima said typing up in the keyboard.

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes." He said

"And the planet's just sitting there, defenceless." The Doctor said then turn to Lynda "Lynda, what're you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone."

"She wouldn't go." Pavale said.

"Didn't want to leave you." Lynda shyly said. Anima smiled at it but Rose rolled her eyes.

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here. We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero." The woman said.

"Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way." Pavale panicked.

The Doctor got to his feet and started pulling bits out of the conduits. Anima frown at the action, what is he up to now?

"Dalek plan. Big mistake," he started to talk, "because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. Anima?" He looked at her and it hit her

"A great big transmitter. This station." She started to shake her head in denial.

"If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?"

"You've got to be kidding." Jack folded his arms and realising it as well.

"Give the man a medal." The doctor said in sass.

"A Delta Wave?" Jack needed to reassure.

"A Delta Wave!" The doctor said again.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose was clueless at this point.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed." Jack explained

"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!" Anima continued, her voice in disapproval.

"Well, get started and do it then." Lynda was enthusiastic about it.

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?" The Doctor was going a mile a minute.

"Twenty two minutes." Pavale said.

"We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading." Anima said wile typing.

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Pavale asked.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, they want to stop the Doctor." Anima started.

"That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred." Jack continued, "Now, if you can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five."he indicated Anima, "So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up." Anima just nodded and typed inhumanly fast.

"Who are they fighting?" Pavale asked.

"Us."

"And what are we fighting with?"

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets. That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."

"There's five of us." The woman said, she looked at the Doctor and them at Anima.  
"Rose, you can help me. I need all these wires stripping bare." The doctor commanded.

"Right, now there's four of us." She said.

"Then let's move it. Into the lift. Annie isolate the lift controls." Jack said. Anima turn to him with an question look. The others ran to the lift.

"Annie?" She said

"It was worth the shot." Jack said and winked. Got her hand and kissed it gently. "It was a pleasure to meet you" he knew this was his last battle. Anima looked over to the Doctor he was giving an awkward hand shake to Lynda and then looked at Rose annoyed face it was a bit funny. Then Jack came over to them.

"It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye." Jack said in a sad tone.

"Don't talk like that. The Doctor's going to do it. You just watch him." Rose said in confidence.

"Rose," Jack cup her face "you are worth fighting for." And kisses her, and then turns to the doctor and points at him, "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward." He also cups his face and Jack kisses the Doctor too.

"See you in hell" and he leaves.

"He's going to be all right, isn't he?" Rose asked, it was silent.

~ΘΣ~

All three of them were working in silence. Anima was working on the computers and Rose and the Doctor with the wires.

"Suppose." Rose said.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing."

"You said suppose."

"No, I was just thinking. I mean, obviously you can't, but, you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?"

"As soon as the Tardis lands in that second, I become part of events, stuck in the timeline."

"Yeah, thought it'd be something like that"

"There's another thing the Tardis could do. It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989."

"Yeah, but you'd never do that."

"No, but you could ask. Never even occurred to you, did it?"

"Well, I'm just too good."

"The Delta Wave's started building." Anima shouted over her shoulder.

"How long does it need?" The Doctor asked and they run over to a console. And he sat next to Anima that had a terrified face and when the Doctor saw the numbers he hit his head on the table.

"Is that bad? Okay, it's bad. How bad is it?" Rose asked lost.

"Rose Tyler, you're a genius! We can do it. If I use the Tardis to cross my old timeline. Yes!" The Doctor jumped to his feet and turned to Anima who looked at the Doctor telling him she is staying put and she's not going anywhere. Rose and the Doctor ran to the TARDIS leaving Anima in the room she let a tear roll out of her eye, she knows waste coming.

The Doctor runs out and stops in the midst of his mares-nest of cables. He looks back at the Tardis then points the sonic screwdriver at it. The engines start. Anima got to her feet and next to the Doctor lacing her fingers with him as more tears rolled down as the TARDIS dematerialises.

~ΣΘ~

"Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes." They hear Jack through the over come, "There should be a different number on every screen. Can you read them out to me?"

"She's not here." The doctor said.

"Of all the times to take a leak." Jack continued. "When she gets back, tell her to read me the codes."

"She's not coming back Jack" Anima said.

"What do you mean? Where'd she go?" Anima stayed quiet.

"Just get on with your work." The Doctor directed.

"You took her home, didn't you?"

"Yeah." The doctor answer after a short pause.

"The Delta Wave. Is it ever going to be ready?" Jack asked.

The Emperor of the Dakel was on viewscreen

"Tell him the truth, Doctor. There is every possibility the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between human and Dalek." He said, "all things will die by your hand."

"Doctor, the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth." Jack said as he looked at the radar.

"You would destroy Daleks and Humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor, Anima?" Anima was just in pure rage typing even faster by the second.

"There are colonies out there. The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole Universe is in danger." If I let you live."he turn to Jack's viewscreen "Do you see, Jack? That's the decision we've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?" He looked at Anima that she was to distracted.

"You sent her home. She's safe. Keep working." Jack finally said.

"But he will exterminate you!" The Emperor argued.

"Never doubted him. Never will." Jack said smiling.

"Now, you tell me, God of all Daleks, because there's one thing I never worked out. The words Bad Wolf, spread across time and space, everywhere, drawing me in. How'd you manage that?" The Doctor was curious.

"I did nothing." The Emperor denied.

"Oh, come on, there's no secrets now, your worship."

"They are not part of my design. This is the Truth of God." The Doctor looks up at the BadWolf Corporation sign on the wall.

~ΘΣ~

"Jack! How're we doing?" Anima said in to the microphone.

"Four nine five should be good. I like four nine five." Jack said, switch to the other microphone.

"Lynda! What's happening on Earth?" She asked.

"The Fleet's descending." Lynda said in panic, "They're bombing whole continents. Europa, Pacifica, the New American Alliance. Australasia's just gone."

Anima let one tear roll. This was bad and completely useless they are all going to die.

"It's ready!" Anima said the Doctor and Anima ran to the centre of the room to a big switch. The Daleks enter from all sides.

"You really want to think about this, because if we activate the signal, every living creature dies." Threatened to push it.

"I am immortal." The Emperor called out.

"Do you want to put that to the test?" The Doctor tighten his grip on the handle.

"I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, and his little companion, the Great Exterminators."

"We'll do it!" Anima said as she put her hand in to the handle on top of the Doctor's.

"Then prove yourself. What are you, cowards or killers?" Neither make to throw the final switch.

He looked at Anima and them to her hand and took it in to his and remove it from the switch.

"Coward. Any day." He said.

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness." The Emperor exclaim.

"And what about us?" Anima spoke up, are we becoming one of your bloody angels?"

"You are the heathen. You will be exterminated."

The Doctor turn to Anima and hugged her rightly close his eyes and press his lips to Anima's forehead. She looked up to him crying.

"Maybe it's time." She said. The Doctor and Anima Anima letting the tears roll down and they close there eyes, and the Tardis materialises behind them.

"You will not escape!" The Emperor screamed. The Tardis doors open. Rose is silhouetted in a blinding golden light. Energy tendrils snake outwards.

"What've you done?" Anima jelled out.

"I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me." Her voice sounded in pain.

"You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that." The Doctor said.

"This is the Abomination!" The Emperor pointed.

"Exterminate!" One of the Dalek fired and Rose stops the beam with her hand.

"I am the Bad Wolf." Rose continued, "I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here." she said she scatter them.

"Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn."

"I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god." She looked at the Doctor. She looks in pain.

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." The Emperor cried again.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." A Dalek disintegrates gently. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." The Daleks turn to dust.

"I will not die. I cannot die!" As the Emperor at the top of its lungs, if it has longs the spaceship disappears in a golden wave and so as the other Daleks.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go." The Doctor said.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life."

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death."

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?"

"The power's going to kill you and it's my fault."

"Doctor! Is not your fault" Anima said he always dose this he weighs it all on to himself.

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be." Rose continued.  
"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" The Doctor walk to her.

"My head." Rose was crying now.

"Come here." The doctor hugged her.

"It's killing me" she said.

"Anima, can you cure her?" The Doctor turn to her and grab her hand.

"Doctor, I can't cure her. This is beyond my power." Anima felt like crying as well, she can't help her. "She is just human and it will not work."

"Then cure me. I'll take the vortex and send it back." He said

"No! Doctor you'll die. No regenerations." She was crying again, "I'm going to lose you again." He cup her face and looked her in the eye.

"But you can alter it so I can regenerate" she was still crying, "please Anima," he paused "please Vita" he whispered and he pressed his lips to her slowly "I swear, you'll never again lose me"

The Doctor walk to Rose and kisses her. The golden energy transfers from her eyes to his, then she faints in his arms the and lies her in the floor. The Doctor exhales the energy back into the TARDIS. Then he joints back in pain, Anima runs to him her hands glowing violet and gold and she puts them in his chest. He gasps and the glow fades away. He got to his feet, got Rose to his arms and ran to the TARDIS. Lieing her in the floor and starting up the TARDIS.

~ΘΣ~

"What happened?" They hear Rose weakening up

"Don't you remember?" Anima asked in concern.

"It's like there was this singing." Rose Reyes to explain.

"That's right. Annie sang a song and the Daleks ran away." The Doctor said stabilising Anima's new nickname. He wink at her when they shared a glance.

"I was at home. No, I wasn't, I was in the Tardis, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else" she said still siting on the ground. The Doctor's skin started changeling but rise didn't see it. After a short pause the doctor started talking.

"Rose Tyler. I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny." He chuckle and so did Anima.

"Then, why can't we go?" She asked.

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this."

"You're not making sense." Rose pointed at him with a frown and stud up.

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement." Them his expression drop, "But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with" he double over in pain.

"Doctor!" But she was stop by Anima

"Rose no. Stay away from him, please."

"Doctor, tell me what's going on." Rose was not liking this.

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying."

"Can't you do something?"

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go"

"Don't say that."

"Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I." Golden light burst out of the Doctor's body. This is not a nice quiet regeneration of the usual kind. Everything changes very suddenly and the new Doctor is standing there.

"Hello. Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona."

A/N: hi sorry for being late...again I been havering lots of AP (advance placement) homework but I cross my harts I'll post 2 more chapters this week, one on Wednesday and one on the week end may be a 3rd one. Thanks and see you soon! ^^


	4. NOTE

Hello readers, My deepest apologies to all. It looks like this story won't be constant as I hope it would. It doesn't mean that this story has ended, is just that it won't be updated as often as I hope I would until my school cycle has ended. Please stay on your toes for this story because I may slip a chapter or to. Love ya all, tealFox. 


End file.
